The Lost Piece
by dubsaloon
Summary: Nick dissappears for five and a half years, When he magically reaturns and bumps into Judy again how will she react, Will she even remember?...my first fic soooo be warned.
1. How it started

Authors note. This is my first fanfiction so criticize it all you want. I want to thank Pokemon Ranger-Trainer for the support and advice so go give him some love…Soooo without further a due…

_The Lost Piece _

It's been about five and a half years since nick died,

Five and a half years of pain and suffering, Without Nick, Judy was alone.

"They" say the fire was caused by a faulty wire in the ignition switch,

"they" being the lazy people at the fire depot, And since firemen are supposed to deal with heat most of them are camels,

That wouldn't normally be an issue but ever since the nighthowler incident most prey still distrust preds, so you can bet that they did a horrible job looking into what happened to a pred, especially a fox.

"And to think, A faulty wire killed Nick Wilde," Judy said looking down at a gravestone, It reads,

Nick P Wilde

1995-2019

One of ZPD'S finest

_Five and a half years earlier, The day after Nicks graduation from the academy_

7:00am Saturday morning. Nick woke up extra early that day, He had to much to do, to much to say.

After he got done combing his fur he ran to his room, put his favorite Hawaiian shirt and black tie, grabbed his car keys, and busted out of the door, after he made it to his old rusty car he pulled out his phone, And dialed on the keypad, A half asleep voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey little bro how are you doing?"

"Nick?, why are you calling me this early?"

" I just wanted to say hi"

"That's a lie and you know it, you never call unless you want something."

"What?!, cant a brother have breakfast with his twin once and a while.?"

"Oh, I don't know Nick I cant really leave the house I don't have a car."

"Its ok I can pick you up"

"since when do you have a car?"

"bought it yesterday, she's not pretty but she'll do."

"well I have no other excuse"

"what time should I come and pick you up?"

"around say, nine thirty?"

"ok great see you then, bye"


	2. Where is he now?

9:29am Saturday, Nick had just pulled into his brothers driveway.

The pavement was worn down and cracked with tree roots peeking out of almost every crack, Nick had just turned the car off when all of a sudden, The door was flung open giving nick a mini heart attack

"Just in time" Nicks brother said as he opened the passenger door to Nicks rust-bucket of a car.

Nicks brother never actually liked riding in the passenger seat, He always drove when he and Nick were teenagers.

Nick looked at his brother unpleasantly, but noticed something, His brother had combed his fur, "He was not wearing a hat. Nick thought to himself, "He always wore a hat", So nick spoke up,

"Hey where is your hat?"

It was at this moment Nicks brother new…He forgot his hat.

"Oh!, How could I have forgotten my hat?!". Nicks brother frantically attempted to exit the car only to be Interrupted by a metal clank.

Nick and his brother had just looked on in shock as the door handle broke in his hand.

"I'm so sorry nick ill pay for a new one"

"Oh no don't worry about it, Mine is broken as well."

"oh umm how will we get out then?"

"I just roll down the window's, See watch"

As nick tried to roll down one of the electric windows he was also stopped by a dull clicking.

"Well that's just great!"

"what?"

"battery's dead"

"Oh, so are we stuck here?"

"Not necessarily, As long as I can start the engine the battery can charge"

As nick tried to start the engine for a couple of minutes. He only stopped when he could smell something, No it was not meat, No it was not blueberries, It was smoke, Electrical smoke.

The car was filling with this smoke at an alarming rate.

Nick looked to his brother, He was about to say a joke on how the smoke reminded him of the song "Burn baby burn," but never was able to, Cause the car had exploded, Like a faulty missile, Fast and without warning.

And with that, came darkness.

As Nick woke up he looked around, No he was not in bed, No he had not fallen asleep at the bullpen, He was in a white void, There were no doors, no walls, no windows. Suddenly a voice called to Nick,

Nick, Welcome.

Hello all

Sorry all my chapters are really short, I'm on a tablet and its really uncomfortable to sit for two hours writing, Ill try and make to next chapter longer. Also I'm going out of town for 3 days starting tomorrow.

Till then bai.


	3. Welcome back

"Nick welcome"

"Who are you?, Where am I?"

"You tell me"

Nick takes a good look around, He can hear birds, But there are no birds,

He can hear the wind rustle the leaves of trees, But there are no trees.

He then looks at his hands and sees that there are no scars nor wrinkles, He closes his eyes and replies with.

"Am I in Heaven?"

"No"

"Hell?"

"Not necessarily ether, This is the place in between"

"So I'm dead right?"

"Yes"

Nick then opens his eyes and looks at the white figure,

"Who are you?"

"I am the gatekeeper, I send those to where they need to go."

"Where do I need to go?"

"I am not shure"

"What do you mean?"

The white figure then pulled out a clipboard from what looked like out of know where. After flipping through what seemed like 20 pages he stopped, Looked at Nick then back at the page.

Nick asked "What dose it say?"

The gatekeeper was silent, Then replied with something that Nick did not expect.

"It says nothing"

"What do you mean, Nothing?"

"I don't know, Ive never had this happen before"

"Dose this mean I can choose?"

"I don't know I….I guess so, Umm where do you want to go?"

"Back"

"Excuse me?"

"Back, I want to go back"

"Like live again?"

"Yes!"

"I don't know if I can do that"

"What do you mean?, Your job is to send people places"

"I know is just, I've never tried before"

"And I've never died before but I guess it's a first for both of us"

"I..I don't know, I mean what if I accidentally screw up space-time and stuff?"

Nick just thought for a moment, Until an idea emerged.

"Oh I've got something, Think of a happy thought."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Ehhh…Oh I got one, now what?"

"Now just think of a happy thought and then quickly think about sending me back, Ok?"

"Ok…Here goes nothing I guess"

Nick then fell into darkness.

When nick opened his eyes he saw nothing. Not because he was blind, But be cause it was dark, To dark for even Nick to see, Even with his night vision it was to dark.

When he tried to move his arms or legs he couldn't, Once again not because he was paralyzed or week,

But because he was restricted by walls, Wooden walls, Nick thought to himself for a moment

"Were am I?, Wait are these wooden walls?, Am I in a coffin!?"

As nick tried to frantically move around all he felt was wood…Wood and,

"Metal?" Nick said out loud as he questioned his own judgment.

As he felt the object further he realized it had been something he was all to familiar with… His phone.

Nick remembered when he told Judy he loved his phone so much that he wanted to buried with it, This gave nick a small smile, Something he hadn't been able to do since yesterday. When he tried to power it on all he was greeted by a black screen, Nick thought for a moment on how to escape this predicament.

Then he remembered, When Nick and Judy were at there favorite coffee shop, Nick asked Judy how she can dig so fast, Judy replied with, "Just can, really haven't thought about it before. Do you want to try and learn how?"

Nick just replied with a simple "Shure". Nick thought for a moment to make shure this was his only way of escaping.

When he was positive this was his only option for escape he started clawing at the roof of the coffin slowly digging away the wood. After about 10 minutes of clawing and scratching he had finally reached dirt, He had taken what Judy had told him about digging to heart, Incase he was buried alive in a accident.

Nick was now digging for about 30 minutes now, He was about to give up all hope until he was nearly blinded by the suns beautiful morning rays, As Nick climbed out of his grave he looked around, He hoped know one would be around to see him climb out of a grave. Until something caught his eye, A stone that read.

Nick P Wilde

1995-2019

One of ZPD'S finest.

Boom longest chapter

Ok yes I was gone for 3 days, Yes I did not write anything in that time (please don't kill me) But hey ill try and make the next chapter ASAP (don't get your hopes up cause im guna be really busy the next few weeks). K bai!


	4. The meet

Nick had left the graveyard and was walking down the sidewalk when a sign caught his eye, The sign read,

MAYOR REFLECTIONS

9:30 PM

SATURDAY

Nick thought to himself for a moment. In Zootopia the Mayor is supposed to be at office for 5 years, "How long was I gone?" He said to himself as he entered a small coffee shop. The coffee shop was warm and inviting with the delicious aroma of coffee filling the air, The walls had green paint, And the floor had tile placed on the floor like a ice cristal.

As Nick walked up to the coffee bar he looked at the menu, The prices were not that bad and the food looked delicious.

Nick approached the bar tender ready to order, The bar tender was a female snow wolf with a black stripe going down her face, She saw nick approach and spoke first.

"Hello"

"Hey"

"What can I get you?"

"Hmm.. ill have the caramel late with a blueberry muffin"

"Ok, Anything else?"

Nope that'll d…Click

A muffled voiced reached Nicks ears

"Don't move an inch. Waiter my dear do me a favor and put the money in a bag willya?"

The thief then turned to nick, Pointed to the ground and said.

"Turn around"

As nick turned to face the criminal he noticed that he was a wolf, He had a hoodie covering his upper torso, Black jeans covering his legs, and a black ski mask covering his face, And to top it all off he had a black tale.

"On the ground, Slowly!"

Nick did what the masked figure demanded and slowly descended to his knees. Nick thought to himself on how to end this guy, When he turned to demand more money from the bartender he found his chance,

The 9 months of police training at the academy had kicked in and with a swift movement Nick grabbed the gun from the criminal, Then with a followup motion he swiped his leg under the criminals legs knocking him flat on his back, Then with a third and final motion Nick grabbed the pistol by the barrel and pistol whipped the down wolf knocking him out cold.

Several minutes had gone by after the cops were called, Nick was still Hungary so he decided to eat his blueberry muffin.

When the cops arrived Nick remembered most of there names but never said them, Nick thought to himself, If im supposedly dead then I guess I cant be myself. As Nick tried to think of a good fake accent something caught his eye…Or rather someone. There stood a little bunny with violet purple eyes beaming smile and the same little pep in her step she always had, As she approached nick she said.

"Good morning sir were you a witness in todays robbery?"

Nick had made this whole plan on how to be smooth and Not Nick like, But that plan caved as soon as he saw Judy.

"Hey carrots"

Hello all

'Dodges tomato'

Hey im sorry this took so long but this week is just a pain cause schools starting and all.

Your patience and feedback are much appreciated :P

Bai all!


	5. The Final Piece

"Hey carrots"

Judy thought she was hearing things, 'Did he just call me carrots?'.

"Excuse me?"

Nick had really done it this time, in the mist of all the tension he looked calm and collective but under the hood he was a bunch of SpongeBob's screaming "WE FORGOT HIS NAME" While they burn everything of anyone. Nick was a wreck, He needed to think of a way out fast so he blurted out the first thing that came to his head.

"Oh, Um I meant officer"

"Hmm. Ok what happened"

"Uhh.. Well I was ordering my coffee when he pointed a gun at my head, He told me to slowly face him and get on my knees.

"What happened after that?"

"Well he started talking to the cashier to give him more money, When he was not paying any attention I grabbed the gun, Then swept his feet out from under him.

Judy thought for a minute 'those were all moves the ZPD teaches'

"What's your name, You remind me of a friend I had"

"Oh really, what was his name?"

"Nick, Nick Wilde"

? What's your name?"

Nick needed to tell Judy the truth, Lying about anything now would make it hard to explain later.

"Nickolas Wilde mam at you're service"

Judy thought back to the day of nicks funeral, Only the ZPD attended, and like in all sad fashion, It rained, It was the hardest rain zootopia had ever had.

"Hahaha very funny but Nick is dead, I attended his funeral, I cried at his grave.

"Judy its me Nick, look I'm not dead I met the Gatekeeper and he sent me back, I even had to crawl out of my own grave"

"You're not Nick, Nick is dead!"

"Yes I am, I can prove it to you"

"Ok fine ill listen, You got five minu…"Judy was caught off guard by what Nick said next.

"Nighthowler case, I just had told Buffalo Butt we had ten hours left for the case, After that we took the sky tram back to the city. During the trip back I told you about how I did have feelings when I was a kid, I told you and I quote "I was once emotionally unbalanced like you once" After that I told you about the ranger scouts incident I had"

"Nick?"

"Yes Judy?"

"Oh my god! It is you, H-How?"

"Well you see its kinda a long story"

"Ive got time"

Over the next few days Nick tells Judy everything, How he died, How he met the Gatekeeper, Even how he had to escape his own grave.

Judy helped Nick find a new job, name, And a place to stay, Since Nick was dead and all Judy made friends with Michal D Wilde, Nicks quote en quote 3d brother know one ever talked about.

Over time Judy and Nick told bogo, He seemed to take it well, He also sworn to never tell a single living mammal and help Nick forge a birth certificate and gave him a job at the ZPD.

The next few weeks were tough, Not being Nick meant he needed new way of acting, This stressed Nick out greatly, But after all the changes, Teaks and setbacks he lived by one rule and one rule only.

"Never Let Them See That They Get To You" Nick muttered to himself as he slowly drifted away in to sleep.

For Judy everything was calm, Everything was ok, Because her missing Piece,

Had been returned.

 _Bold lettes for authors note (You know who you are)_

 _Whoa this is over? Thanks for being with this story and having patients._

 _Anyways hope you enjoyed._

 _Bai all!_


End file.
